


Family

by Spobylove9



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, F/F, Flashbacks Paily, Foster Emily, Nerd Alison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: Emily is a teenager, who has been in the foster care system her entire life. She has no family, no friends...nobody at all. After the heart break of Paige, Emily is once again alone until she turns a corner and meets someone special.





	

All she wanted was to feel loved for once in her life, to feel like someone cared if she lived or died but you don't always get what you want do you. She thought she had it, she thought that she cared about her. She could feel it when they kissed; the love and the magic, but she was wrong, like always. She didn't care if she ever saw her again, because she didn't care about her at all.

Emily grew up without anyone, in the foster care system moving from house to house, none of them ever really feeling like a home to her. She never had a family, and that made her feel empty inside. She lived her life wishing that one day someone would love her like family, someone would be her family. She thought she had found that love with Paige, but that story was not one of love it was betrayal and anger. Paige said she loved Emily, but it was all one big lie and that made Emily feel broken inside, more broken than she already did. 

It had been two weeks since Emily found out that Paige was only dating her so she wouldn't compete with her so much in swimming, so she would let Paige win. Emily left Paige when she found out, she also left the swim team because she couldn't stand to see Paige every day. Without swimming, and without Paige Emily had nothing. She lost the two things that she loved, and that left her heartbroken.

Now Emily walked the halls of Rosewood high alone, never speaking to anyone and always scared that everyone is talking about her and her humiliating relationship. Emily never was able to get other people opinions out of her mind, she cared way to much what everyone thought of her. 

This day was one that Emily would never forget, she was walking down the halls of Rosewood high when she came to a corner; turning it without thinking anything about it, without knowing who she might meet. Emily crashed into someone, a girl who was holding about ten books that all came crashing to the floor when Emily ran into her. 

"Oh my god!" Emily yelled "I am so sorry!" She started to gather the books, not even looking to see who the girl was that collected the books with her. 

"It's fine" The girl whispered "Not the first time." 

 

Emily's eyes came to meet the ones on this shy seeming girl, she almost immediately felt like she was drowning in oceans of blue. The girl's lips crept up into a small smile as she looked at Emily, and Emily couldn't help but smile back. 

"Um..I'm Emily" Emily muttered as she started to stand up, wishing that her heart would stop beating so dam fast. 

"Alison" The girl whispered as she pushed her glasses back onto her face, her blonde hair entangling in the glasses as they met her ears. Emily smiled brightly at this blonde, who's eyes were pacing around the halls like she was scared. 

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Emily asked as she handed the blonde her books

"Nobody ever does" Alison muttered "I'm just not that...memorable." 

"I disagree" Emily giggled, causing Alison to smile largely, pink braces showing through her lips. 

"Cute" Emily whispered as she looked down

"What?" Alison asked, worry filling her voice as she spoke 

"The braces" Emily bit her bottom lip as her eyes met the blondes once again "There really cute."

"Oh" Alison 's eyes smiled as Emily smiled at her. 

"I have to get to class" Emily informed Alison "But I'll see you later, ok?" 

"Ok" Alison smiled slightly.


End file.
